


Erdbeeren

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack?, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Strawberries
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Wer bekommt die letzte Erdbeere?





	Erdbeeren

**Author's Note:**

> Schon wieder eine Geschichte mit Erdbeeren. ;-)

Thiel starrte zu dem kleinen Schälchen auf Boernes Wohnzimmertisch. Nur noch fünf Erdbeeren waren übrig. Oh, und jetzt waren es sogar nur noch vier, Boerne hatte sich nämlich eine besonders große und saftige geschnappt und schob sie sich gerade in den Mund.  
Thiel langte ebenfalls zu, und schon waren es nur noch drei. 

So ging das nun schon seit mehreren Tagen. Boerne und er saßen abends zusammen auf der Couch, unterhielten sich, und aßen nebenbei frische Erdbeeren. Wenn nur noch wenige übrig waren, wurde es dann allmählich spannend. Wer würde wohl diesmal die letzte Erdbeere bekommen? Wer griff als Erster zu? Bisher hatte meistens Boerne die letzte Erdbeere abgegriffen. 

Thiel schmunzelte vor sich her. Eigentlich war das Ganze ja wirklich total albern. Aber irgendwie auch ganz lustig. Und irgendwie ... na ja, einmal hatte er die Chance, die letzte Erdbeere zu ergattern, während Boerne kurz in der Küche gewesen war, extra verstreichen lassen. Denn nachdem die letzte Erdbeere aufgegessen war, verabschiedeten sie sich meistens voneinander, und er hatte an dem Abend noch ein bisschen länger bei Boerne bleiben und mit ihm Zeit verbringen wollen. Also hatte er die Erdbeere freiwillig Boerne überlassen.

Huch, plötzlich waren es nur noch zwei Erdbeeren. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sich Boerne eine genommen hatte! Musste der schnell gemacht haben, als er gerade an seinem Bier genippt hatte. Oh, und Boerne griff schon wieder ins Schälchen!

Da lag sie nun also. Die letzte Erdbeere. Ein mittelgroßes Exemplar, das sehr lecker und saftig aussah.

Thiel wollte sie haben. Lächelnd streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Herr Thiel!“

„Was ist?“

„Habe ich Ihnen eigentlich schon einmal diesen kleinen Fleck dort hinten gezeigt?“

Er schaute in die Richtung, in die Boerne deutete. _Oh, verdammt!_ Zu spät begriff er, dass Boerne ihn eben reingelegt hatte. Er sah gerade noch, wie die Erdbeere in Boernes Mund verschwand. „Mann, Sie Blödmann!“, schimpfte er, grinste aber dabei. War ja an sich alles nur Spaß. „Ich wollte doch diesmal die letzte Erdbeere haben!“

„Tja, Thiel, dann müssen Sie sie sich wohl holen“, kam es etwas undeutlich von Boerne.

„Wie bitte?“ Jetzt verging ihm das Grinsen allerdings, und er riss ungläubig die Augen auf. Hatte Boerne das gerade tatsächlich gesagt? 

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden.“ Boerne hob die rechte Braue. „Holen Sie sie sich, wenn Sie sie haben möchten.“

„Sie ... Sie meinen ...“

„Ja.“ Boerne nickte. „Hol sie dir.“

Kurz zögerte Thiel noch, aber dann beugte er sich lächelnd vor.

...

 

Schlussendlich hatten sie beide etwas von der Erdbeere abbekommen. Und wer beim nächsten Mal die letzte Erdbeere kriegen würde, war Thiel völlig egal. Er war gerade viel zu glücklich, um sich darüber irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen.


End file.
